


Форсаж

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: В городе появилась новая банда, и Сникерсу с Пикником она не нравится.





	

Они не задумывали ничего криминального или опасного, но все случилось само собой.  
Погода была паршивой с самого утра — дождь лил второй день, и настроение падало вниз с каждой каплей. Серые ручьи текли под ногами, превращая в расползающийся хлам любимые кроссовки, а свинцово-сизое небо, казалось, проебало любую надежду когда-нибудь увидеть солнце. Но активная натура не позволяла Сникерсу долго сидеть дома даже в такую погоду, а одиночество раздражало сильнее вынужденного безделья.  
Жажда деятельности в нем не остывала ни на минуту — а Пикник просто невовремя зашел в гости.  
Дальше все произошло быстро и по-идиотски — так, как бывало всегда.  
На их улице не так давно появилась новая банда. Перебрались они сюда из соседнего городка и постоянно лезли не в свои дела. Они пытались приставать к Баунти, за что получали в глаз или между ног, пробовали издеваться над Скиттлзом, и брался за них уже ЭмЭндЭмс, они ходили на законной территории Сникерса и называли ее своей. Сникерса раздражать они стали сразу своей наглостью и самоуверенностью, и Пикник — он в этом не сомневался — был с ним согласен.  
Встретить эту банду у своего дома они не рассчитывали, и жажда действий Сникерса дала о себе знать.  
— Ну и хули вы тут забыли? — Сникерс широко ухмыльнулся — то, что их было всего двое, его не смущало. Пикник в полушаге от него качнул головой, но внимания на это он не обратил.  
— Пацан, ты много о себе мнишь, — их босс, стремный и мрачноватый тип, смотрел на Сникерса с каким-то пренебрежением. Приговор он подписал себе одним этим. — Вали лучше, пока живой.  
— И чем вас не устраивало ваше село? — Сникерс оскалился еще шире и продолжил: — там народу меньше, людей своей рожей пугать не будешь.  
На мгновение стало очень тихо, и даже дождь, казалось, прекратил шелест.  
— Да вы зарвались, — босс посмотрел на него почти с восхищением и переглянулся со своими людьми. Сникерс сначала гордо вскинулся, а потом сообразил, о чем идет речь.  
Их по-прежнему было двое, а соперников — уже около десяти.  
— И нахрена мы влезли в это? — тихо осведомился Пикник и подошел к нему ближе, касаясь плечом плеча. Когда он был рядом, дышалось намного проще — наверное, потому, что Пикник голыми руками мог погнуть железный прут, а еще у него была бита. И пользоваться он ей умел.  
— Нечего им тут делать! — бодро откликнулся Сникерс и ринулся вперед.  
Завалить всех он не рассчитывал — тем более, к этой недобанде уже подтягивались друзья. Сникерс успел ловкой подсечкой сбить с ног первого, а затем от души пнуть его пару раз; после — ударить в затылок еще одного, заломить руку за спину третьему, и останавливаться на этом не собирался.  
Пикник своей битой размахивал уже вовсю: он, кажется, даже успел сломать нос боссу этих идиотов. Их становилось все больше, а его четвертый соперник оказался слишком сильным и никак не падал на землю. Такое черное неуважение Сникерса искренне возмущало.  
— Сейчас мы сольем! — предупредил Пикник, снова касаясь его спины своей. — Их дохуя!  
Их действительно окружала почти толпа, и Сникерс все-таки принял верное решение.  
— Валим! — завопил он и, пнув одного из нападающих напоследок, побежал прочь, проталкиваясь через стоявших на ногах противников.  
Пикник, раздраженно матерясь, последовал его примеру.  
Байк Сникерса был неподалеку, и это было единственным положительным моментом за весь день. Вспрыгнуть на него удалось быстро, шлемы Сникерса не волновали никогда, и через несколько минут они уже неслись по забитой машинами улице.  
Какое-то время вслед неслись ругательства и обвинения в трусости, но на это Сникерсу было так же плевать, как и на шлемы. И на разнообразные ремни безопасности.  
Мимо неслись машины, звучали сигналы, мелькали светофоры и неоновые вывески и бежали по тротуарам люди. Дождь продолжал хлестать холодными струями и литься за воротник, мешал видеть и портил настроение. Между машин Сникерс вилял, постепенно ускоряясь — кажется, их пытались преследовать. Безнадежно, конечно — это было понятно сразу. Даже байки у них были хреновыми, Сникерс не сомневался.  
— Идиоты! — проорал он Пикнику. Тот сидел сзади и прижимался к спине — от дороги это слегка отвлекало. — Не могут же они догнать меня!  
— Следи за машинами, придурок! — рявкнул Пикник, и вовремя — они едва успели избежать столкновения с огромной фурой.  
— Я бы не разбился! — легко откликнулся Сникерс и прибавил скорости. Перестраиваться из ряда в ряд было труднее, но преследовавшие наверняка отстали.  
Через пять минут это предположение подтвердил Пикник.  
— Оторвались, — сообщил он, наклонившись к его уху. — Еще минут пять, и возвращаемся!  
— Нахуй! — весело откликнулся Сникерс. — Поехали лучше… куда-нибудь!  
Пикник, кажется, что-то проворчал у него за спиной, но Сникерс не вслушивался.  
Вместо этого он еще раз перестроился в другой ряд — дальше, за городом, было множество отличных мест, где можно было вместе снять напряжение.  
Вывески продолжали мигать, дождь литься, а люди — прятаться под цветными зонтиками.  
А Пикник продолжал прижиматься к его спине.  
— Ты действуешь мне на нервы, — пробормотал Сникерс и поерзал на сиденье. Они стояли на светофоре, и дыхание Пикника на шее ощущалось почему-то особенно остро. Может, из-за того, что шея была холодной и мокрой, а может — Пикнику все-таки не нужно было придвигаться так близко. Сникерс снова завертелся, и чужое дыхание стало еще более прерывистым — и более тяжелым. Рука Пикника лежала на его пояснице, а когда она начала соскальзывать вниз, Сникерс занервничал по-настоящему.  
— Эй! — он попытался отодвинуться, но на ходу делать этого не стоило.  
— Дорога! — напомнил Пикник — в голосе его звучало тщательно скрываемое веселье.  
Сказал он это вовремя — они снова едва во что-то не врезались.  
Во время гонок на байке Сникерс обычно не реагировал на внешние раздражители, но рука Пикника уже уверенно потянулась к его поясу. Запоздало вспомнилось, как на Пикника действует адреналин, и как им обоим сносит крышу от скорости.  
— И хрена ли ты творишь? — дышать тоже получалось через раз. Пикник уже расстегивал его пояс, и соображать из-за этого с прежней ясностью не удавалось. — Сам же говорил, чтобы я следил за доро… а, пох…  
Он прикусил губу и мотнул головой, а затем резко свернул направо — из города нужно было выехать побыстрее.  
Через пару минут они уже ехали по полупустой дороге между полем и лесом, а руку Пикник так и не убрал.  
— Сейчас я врежусь… в то дерево — и будешь знать! — дышать тоже было не слишком просто, равно как и смотреть на дорогу, а не… не отвлекаться.  
— Ну и кто тут загонял, что похуй, — Пикник прижимался к нему еще теснее, чем прежде, и дрочил ему именно так, как хотелось. Он как-то признавался, что за то время, которое он ходил вокруг Сникерса, можно было стать самым настоящим мастером в дрочке. Сникерсу в таких словах всегда чудился скрытый намек — например, на свою несообразительность.  
Отвечать Сникерс не стал — молча мотнул головой и подался бедрами вперед. Дождь так и не закончился, но грудь Пикника — и его руки — казались особенно горячими. Он будто бы издевался и тянул — двигал рукой слишком медленно и неторопливо, с каким-то убийственным контрастом к быстрой езде. Поле с лесом летели, сменяя друг друга, Сникерс искренне надеялся протянуть еще хотя бы минуту-две.  
Не выдержал он через полминуты.  
Один из съездов вел к лесу, на пустую и разбитую дорогу — им повезло, что она хотя бы не была грунтовой. А дальше Сникерс не думал больше ни о чем, и байк остановился под ближайшим раскатистым деревом. Дождь все еще лил, и запускать ледяные руки под чужую толстовку было чертовски приятно. Тяжелая мокрая ткань липла к ладоням, но горячая кожа под ними искупала все недостатки.  
С дерева сорвалась тяжелая капля и упала Пикнику на нос — смешок Сникерс не сдержал.  
— Почему все всегда так упорото, — вздохнул он и дернул Пикника к себе — не позволяя ему, впрочем, убрать руки.  
— Ты первый начал, — пробормотал Пикник и, запустив свободную ладонь ему в волосы, начал его целовать. На сиденье они теперь устроились лицом к лицу — Сникерс повернулся к нему и сидел, вцепившись руками в его плечи. Кроны деревьев почти не спасали от дождя, и прохладные струи продолжали заливать лицо и спину, и кожа сиденья скользила от собиравшейся там воды.  
— Нихрена! — не согласился Сникерс и дернул ремень его штанов — руки чуть подрагивали от напряжения. — Начал ты, и вообще… ох…  
Пикник сильнее сжал его член и вцепился зубами в плечо — и остатки мыслей мгновенно улетучились. Его руки, холодные и мокрые от дождя, уже согрелись, и действовал он снова так быстро и уверенно, как всегда. С коротким стоном Сникерс придвинулся еще ближе и, приспустив его штаны, накрыл ладонью его член. Рядом не было никого, и на сдержанность было плевать — не отвлек бы его сейчас и зомби-апокалипсис.  
Против полноценного секса он ничего не имел, но кожа сиденья все еще скользила, а дождь лил — и свалиться ненароком в грязь не хотелось. Вжавшись в него, Сникерс снова поцеловал его торопливо и жадно, и бьющие по спине дождевые струи для него больше не существовали.  
Довольно фыркнув, Пикник наклонился к нему, дернул ворот куртки и коснулся губами шеи — еще один довольный стон Сникерс не сдержал. Кожа сиденья продолжала скользить, и ему пришлось откинуться на руль — оставалось только молиться, чтобы байк не упал. Бормотнув что-то, Пикник вцепился зубами в его косицу и потянул ее на себя — к ней у него была какая-то нездоровая страсть.  
— Эй, — с некоторым трудом Сникерс сосредоточился на Пикнике. Тот только что оторвался от его шеи и смотрел прямо на него — и от этого взгляда остаток фразы будто смыло водой. — А… черт с ним…  
Пикник кивнул и снова прижался к его шее.  
Теперь Сникерс точно был не против полноценного секса.  
Наверное, остатки здравого смысла остались у Пикника, и на байк он все-таки надеяться не стал.  
— До тебя недалеко ехать, — выдохнул Пикник ему на ухо — Сникерс молча с ним согласился. Тем более, что Пикник сжал оба члена вместе, и Сникерс едва не свалился с байка просто от избытка чувств.  
Кончил он через пару мгновений, когда Пикник снова на него посмотрел — взгляды у него вообще обладали очень странным эффектом. Отстал Пикник от него ненадолго — может, ему тоже нравилось смотреть ему в глаза. А может, Сникерс просто слишком тесно к нему прижался и слишком сильно вцепился в его плечи.  
Пару минут оба сидели молча, и дождь понемногу утихал. Капли еще падали с ветвей на кожу, и Пикник забавно морщился — удержаться от улыбки Сникерс не мог.  
— Нужно ехать, — подвел итог Пикник и, отстранившись от него, стал застегивать штаны. — Мокро.  
Сникерс не выдержал и расхохотался — то, что Пикник обратил внимание на это только сейчас, было вполне в его духе.

По пути им не встретился никто, а дождь действительно прекратился. Из-за туч понемногу выглядывало солнце, и воздух пах как-то совсем иначе. Так могла пахнуть только трасса после долгого дождя, и запах этот Сникерс любил.  
Пикник прижимался к нему сзади со спины и молчал — даже не делал никаких попыток отвлечь его от дороги. Сникерс мог бы решить, что он заснул, но с его виражами и поворотами заснуть бы не получилось даже не спящему третьи сутки. Пикник таким не являлся, поэтому наверняка не спал — Сникерса эта логическая цепочка вполне устраивала.  
— Пик, — окликнул его Сникерс — теория в подтверждении все-таки нуждалась. — А те парни, с которыми мы сегодня дрались…  
— Чего? — Пикник придвинулся к нему ближе и говорил в самое ухо — и Сникерс снова едва не занервничал. — Это те, которые приехали сюда недавно, ты сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Сникерс кивнул. Умиротворение, которое поселилось в душе, вдруг стало понемногу растворяться — его будто бы грыз какой-то странный червячок тревоги. — Они нас не догнали, да и догнать не могли. Но мы их потрепали, и они наверняка так просто это нам не спустят!  
— Согласен, — Пикник тоже заметно напрягся — Сникерс почувствовал это спиной. — Ты о том, что они…  
— Ждут нас сейчас у этого взъезда в город, — со вздохом подтвердил Сникерс и свернул — разворачиваться было некогда.  
За поворотом их уже ждала небольшая толпа, и впереди стоял их босс с заклеенным пластырем носом.  
— Гони, — скомандовал Пикник, одной рукой вытаскивая телефон. — Сейчас разберемся.  
— Они вообще охуели! — поддакнул Сникерс и выехал вперед.  
До прихода ребят нужно было продержаться минут пять — и поутихший адреналин вспыхнул снова.  
Потрахаться они еще успеют, а хорошие драки бывают не так часто.


End file.
